Christmas Journey
by Erin Dark Masters
Summary: White's little sister Diana will go on a journey with her two friends Dani and Daniel. Surprises and troubles ahead for the three friends as they move along their journey. Rating M because in later chapters their will be sex parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this will be my first ever fanfic. I will allow OC characters in the story since I have no idea who should be the villain in the story. There's just so many villians in pokemon. There will be cliffhangers just to tease you guys. ****. My OC's name is Diana. Alright. I believe I said everything I had to say. **

**Christmas Journey**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young, short brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes, yawning. It took a few minutes before her deep, brown, dark eyes open wide, excitement welled in them.

The girl suddenly swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed.

Today was the day she got to choose her starter pokemon from Professor Juniper. Her mother and her have been talking about, but suddenly looked down. She just realized today was her 10th birthday, but it was also Christmas.

_My journey is suppose to start today, but I don't want to leave mom on Christmas…_ She sighed.

She hears her mother's voice ring up into her room. "Diana! Breakfast is ready!" she smiled and stood up from her bed, slowly making it and changed out of her candy cane pajamas.

She thudded down the stairs forcing a smile on her face. She didn't want to frown in front of her mother. Her mother deserved to see her daughters smiling face.

She sat down at the table as her mother walked over with her plate. She giggled when she looked at her pancakes.

The pancakes had bacon shaped into a smiley face and two eggs for its eyes. _How can her mom always make her smile and giggle? _She wondered to herself.

"Morning my little angel." Her mother whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead "Happy Birthday."

Diana sighed softly. "yeah. Happy birthday to me." Her mother just stared at her in the eyes as siana did the same.

As her mother was about to ask the question of rather she was okay a knock came from the front door. The mother patted her head gently and smiled. "we will talk before you leave for your journey dear."

She watched as her mother moved away to answer the door. She smiled happily when her friends Dani and Daniel walked inside.

Dani and Daniel were twins with black hair. Of course Dani was a female and Daniel was a male, but that's beside the point.

Today Dani wore her black dress with black hiking boots and her used to be long black wavy hair was now short. Dani is more of a tomboy than a girly girl and was my first friend when I came to live in this town.

Daniel had put spikes in his hair and actually put on his black muscle shirt with his black leather pants with those chains that you could hear rattle together as he walks. I thank Arceus that he had no piercings.

Diana smiled and started eating her breakfast. Dani and Daniel sat right next to her as they waaited for me to be done.

As Diana finished Dani wrapped her arms around her and she blushes. "We missed you a lot Diana. We know it has only been a day, but it gets really lonely for us when we don't see our baby girl."

Diana blushed smiling. She didn't want her mother to know that she is dating the twins.

She nuzzled into Dani's neck purring softly, but yanked away when her mother walked into the room. Her heart sanked right than and there.

Her mother walked in with Juniper with a case. _I guess its time…_ she stood up and Juniper smiled at her.

"I hope your ready for this Diana." She nodded sadly. Juniper places the blue case she had with a black spot in the middle.

Juniper opened up the case to show them three pokeballs laying on leather that was inside the case. She smiled at the pictures on the side. She blinked though. They weren't snivy, oshawott, or tepig. They were all different pokemon.

Juniper smiled. "I bet I surprised the birthday girl didn't i?" she asked. Diana nodded.

She looked at the picture that was the first pokeball. The pokemon in the picture it had a dark blue to gray body and is covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It also has a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its body looked so sleek and feline. It was an absol.

She looked at the second picture that showed a small blue skinned Pokemon with black fur covering its head and neck which conceals everything, but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn and it tail was kinda short. She knew it was called a Deino.

She looked towards the last picture. It was a yellow Pokemon with round ears, red eyes, round black eyebrows, and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its had red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. It's chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs like a tunic or robe of some kind. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped in the color. She knew it's name cause her older sister White had one. It was called a Mienfoo.

"I saved these three pokemon as a birthday present for you. I know it isn't the normal three I would send a trainer with, but they are still pokemon." Diana nodded.

"Oh, and your two friends get the other two." Diana's eyes widen with surprise. "wait… what?"

Juniper smiled. "I know you Diana. You wouldn't want to leave if you don't have company with you. I also know that you won't be leaving today."

Diana looked at Dani and Daniel smiling. She was so happy that her friends were coming along with her. She looked back at the pokemon. Absol, Deino, and Mienfoo. _Which one should I get?_ She wondered to herself.

This was her least favorite part of the day. They were all good pokemon. She didn't want to be partnered with absol. She knew that Daniel will be all over that pokemon. That eliminated one of the choices.

Her hand suddenly shut out grabbing the Mienfoo's pokeball. She smiled. _Just like White._ She thought to herself.

Just as soon as she picked up Mienfoo's ball Daniel snatched up Deino's. That was a surprise to Diana. She could of sworn that he would of choosed Absol.

Dani picked up Absol siling to herself. She could tell that her brother and herself confused Diana. She was so cute with that puzzled look on her face. "alright professor. Is this all we need?"

Juniper nods taking out three strange devices that reminded them of ear phones. She smiled. "I know what your thinking. They're just earphones, but your wrong. They look like earphones on the outside, but on the inside is a microchip that I placed inside that would help you understand what a pokemon is saying."

Diana gasps. "does it really work?!would I know what Mienfoo's saying to me?!" Juniper nods. "yes. You must calm yourself Diana."

Diana takes deep breaths to calm down as Juniper puts all of the earphones into their ears. "alright. now for your pokedexs." They nodded to the professor as she grabs them from her bags.

She handed each of them a pokedex and smiled as she reached into her bag for something else. "I can give you these now or I could tell you to come see me tomorrow?"

Diana looked down to think. _If I choose to wait until tomorrow, that means I'll have the Christmas day with my mother like I wanted, but if I wait would Dani and Daniel be angry with me? What if I don't wait and take it now and leave? My mother would feel alone on Christmas and would probably ruin Christmas for her._

Dani frowns slightly as five minutes went past. She was officially worried. This was the longest silence she had seen from Diana. She looked at Juniper and smiled slightly. "we'll stop by tomorrow."

The professor nods and leaves. The twins looked at Diana worriedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that kinda sucked for the first chapter. In the second chapter there will be battles and a few games and the birthday cake. The first chapter took like 2 and a half hours so it better be good. Oh, and a warning. I want to keep my cousin NightmareShade2001 happy so the rating will be a M ,since in the later chapters, sex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2! Hopefully this doesn't suck. I'm only doing some of the things that will be happening in this chapter because my cousin wanted something "fun" to actually happen.**

**Oh, and thank you very much DarkLordK. Hopefully I do good job at written like you do. I feel special now, but I think my cousin is jealous of me. Don't know why though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Diana looked at Daniel and Dani when she noticed them staring at her worriedly. She smiled at them. "I'm fine guys. This is a party so we should play some music!"

Dani smiled getting out her new skillet cd from her bra. Both Daniel and Diana blushed like crazy when she did.

_She had that in her bra the whole time?!_ They both stared at Dani who smiled and popped the cd into Diana's cd player, blasting it all the way up as the song Monster came on.

"alight. First things first Diana. Lets go open all those gifts a saw inside the closet door." Diana blinks. "wha? I got presents hidden inside the closet?"

The twins nodded and goes out towards the closet that was located by the door. The mother ran out of the kitchen in time to see Daniel reach for the door.

In a flash a wooden spoon smacked hard against daniel's hand, which pulled back quickly. "the hell lady?! What was that for?!"

"Diana does not open her gifts until after we sing happy birthday and have cake and ice cream." Her eyes go to Dani. "and shut that music off. I prefer to have Diana to listen to something calming and relaxing not hard core rock music."

Dani muttered something about shutting her up before going to the cd player and turning it off. She opened it up taking the cd out. "right. We should totally listen to Christmas music." There was sarcasm in her voice.

Mother smiled. "exactly. I'll go get them from the attic. I got quite a collection of Christmas cd's." She walks away from them and Diana sighs.

"God, why do you have to give me a mother like that?" She was pretty annoyed with the Christmas music already. The shops around town had music playing throughout the month and it drove her crazy.

She glanced at the closet and smiled. "well, mom wouldn't noticed that I snuck out a present right?" She looked at the twins who shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and open the closet door. Inside were two big presents and three small ones. She picked up one of the small ones and shut the closet door.

Daniel and Dani walked closer practically hiding Diana from view. They watched Diana rip the wrappings off the present and saw a beautiful black stone necklace.

Diana smiled, but quickly stuffed the necklace down her shirt when her mother came back into the room with a bunch of cd's in a box.

"whoa. You weren't kidding about having a collection were you?" asked Daniel and the mother giggled softly. "I never lie to someone."

The mother sat the box down popping the cd called _50 Greatest Christmas Hits_ into the player and the song _Last Christmas_ started playing from it.

The mother left again and called out to the kids. "your cake is nearly done! You three find something to do until it's done!"

The kids looked at each other unsure what to actually do until than.

Diana looked down at her Mienfoo's pokeball and smiled. "we can go outside and have a battle?" she suggested and looked up from the pokeball to her two friends.

The twins smiled. "yeah. You always have the greatest ideas!" That brought a blush from Diana.

They all walked outside and sent out there pokemon.

The three pokemon opened up there eyes, glaring coldly at each other which brought shivers down poor diana's spine.

_Why are they glaring at each other like that?_ She wondered looking at Daniel and Dani to see them smiling and unfazed by the sudden events.

Diana smiled uncertainly. "um, maybe we should do one on one battles?" she asked worried.

The twins nod and Dani calls back absol. "alright. I call winner than."

The two contestants nodded and walked on opposite sides with their pokemon who somehow still held their deadlock stares on the other.

Mienfoo looked at Diana from the corner of her eye. "will you just start the match already?!" she sounded like she was getting impatient, but deino was quick to rush at her.

Mienfoo growled and suddenly rushed at Deino too. Both pokemon collided into each other, but deino easily started pushing Mienfoo backwards right into a tree.

Mienfoo cries out before slamming her entire body against deino's slamming him away from her right into one of the homes and nearly fell to the ground.

Deino opened his mouth and a blast of his own breath came and blasted mienfoo right off of her feet flying clear across the town. "Heh. No pokemon can stand up after my dragonbreath attack connects with them!"

Mienfoo lands hard, her body skidding across the ground creating a huge ditch like line across the town until she finally stopped, fainting.

Deino turned to face Dani as Diana calls back her Mienfoo. "well? Send absol out already!"

"your wish is my command Deino." She smiled sending out Absol.

Absol wasted no time in running towards Deino. Deino growls and his head starts continues running his paws getting ready for a large leap.

Deino suddenly rushes out his head going to slam right into absol's chest, but Absol leaps above Deino his blade glowing as he lands behind Deino.

Deino spun around to face Absol growling. His eyes widen when a huge dark slash came straight at him, connecting with Deino's chest and face sending him backwards.

Absol runs after him after his Night Slash successfully sent Deino flying. He smiled proudly as he slammed his body into deino's slamming him hard into the ground before doing a close ranch night slash onto Deinos head at the same time as Deino releases another dragonbreath attack.

The night slash and Dragonbreath slammed together, but the night slash easily cutted through the dragonsbreath and right onto deino's face.

Deino growled weakly, casting one finally glare before fainting. Absol and Deino was both called back to their pokeballs.

Dani grinned. "I got a kick ass pokemon! Absol is awesome!" Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Absol cheated! He didn't ev-" he was cutted off from his sentence as the mother called out. "The cakes done children! Come inside!"

They sigh and walk inside and took a seat at the table. The cake was a small round cake with pink and white frosting that said _Happy Birthday Diana_ on it and a red pokeball on the bottom of the cake with ten candles on it.

Diana smiled and started to think drowning out the people singing happy birthday. _I want to play truth or dare with Dani and Daniel. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind if they stayed to play with me._

She was snapped out of her thoughts for the millionth time by Dani. "hello? Anyone home? Make a freaking wish already!"

Diana looked down and blown out the candles. She didn't even bother to make a wish. To her it was pointless to make a wish. It never comes true.

Her mother sliced the cake into four pieces and put each piece on a plate and gave them all just a little bit of ice cream with it.

She smiled and they started to eat. The twins easily ate theirs in four to five minutes, while Diana took her time to savor the taste of her cake.

The cake was vanilla cake, but the frosting had a watermelon taste to it. _Was it the pink frosting that gave it that flavor?_ She wondered as she ate.

She finally finished eating and smiled at the twins. "you guys should of took your time."

"time slime. Lets just go see what you got!" They grinned at her and she got up. "fine, but your dishes have to be rinsed and put in the dish washer."

The twins groan and picked up their plates, following Diana to the sink. They all rnsed their plates setting them inside the dish washer.

Diana started the dish washer and walked out of the dining room and into the hallway that the closet was in along with the twins following her.

She smiled and opened the closet and picked up one of the big presents. She ripped it open and smiled. It was a brand new stereo with two speakers.

"wait… you got me the brand new stereo?!" The mother nodded and smiled. "you have three more to open dear."

Diana picked up the second gift, opening it. Her mouth dropped when she saw two diamond earrings and a ring to go with it.

"Mom, how did you get me these?" The mother chuckled. "your father sent me those from the Kanto region dear. You should be thanking him."

Diana nodded, smiling. She ripped open the next gift and saw it was a brand new book. "You got me a book?" The mother nodded. "it's a book about the types of pokemon in the other regions."

Diana sighed and opened the last one with Dani and Daniels help. They stared at the brand new fifty inch plasma screen tv.

Daniel shook his head, his jaw practically dropping to the floor in disbelief. "dude! A fifty inch freaking tv?! You guys rich or something?!"

Mother giggled softly. "no. I just have a high paying job." She smied at Diana. "now let's go get this baby into your room!"

Diana giggled and they all grabbed the tv, hoisting it up. They easily carried it up the stairs and into Diana's room.

They setted it up and smiled at their work. "well, mommy has to go make Christmas dinner. I will be back to check up on you."

They nodded and the mother leaves the room, smiling.

Diana smiled. "well, were alone again and I just thought of something when we were having cake."

The twins blink, looking at Diana curiously. "How would you two like to play truth or dare?"

The twins grinned. "let's do it!" The smiled at each other. "Diana, you start."

Diana nodded. "okay. Daniel, tuth or dare?" "dare me." "I dare you to lick the right nostril of your sister."

Daniel tenses, his eyes going to Dani uncomfortably. _I disgusting dare right off the bat. Diana, you are truly a witch._

He leaned over towards Dani, his eyes closing as his tongue slipped inside her right nostril before pulling back and throwing up.

Diana and Dani shudder, looking away until Daniel cleaned it up. "okay. Now that dare is over." He clears his throat. "Dani, you know the question. Truth or dare?" Dani shrugs and smiled. "um… Truth?" He smirks. "How do you having sex with your own twin?" Dani's face turned bright red. "well, every night it gets better and better. It feels so amazing! I also like having your tongue circling around my clit."

Diana's face turned bright red just like daniel's. _oh, I feel that tingly feeling again._ She smiled slightly.

"Alright. Diana! Truth or dare?" Diana looked up at Dani "I guess truth." Dani grins. "How did that confession make you feel?" Diana blushes. "well, I honestly don't know. I feel a tingly feeling between my legs though."

The twins blushed. "oh. Well, we would just have to stop playing Truth or Dare and start doing something about that tingly feeling."

Diana nodded slightly "Yes, but what is that tingly feeling mean though?"

The twins smiled. "your just horny. A sex session with us will fix that problem."

Diana blushes at the thought. _Sex with Daniel?! Please say I'm dreaming!_ Her heart started pounding as she nodded her okay.

Daniel wasted no time at pinning her to the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2. I left the sex session for my chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm gonna try to upload 3 chapters a to all my fic since my cousin wants to be impatient with me. Stayed up all freaking night typing and fixing up my second chapter and typing up my Erin Phantom first chapter. Need sleep, but I got do this for my cousin.**

**Anyways, enough about my problems. This chapter will be all about sex. Nothing, but pure sexness. Daniel and Diana are first though. Just read to find out what happens.**

**Here is chapter 3 of Christmas Journey!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Diana stared up into the lustful eyes of Daniel, blushing like crazy. She started to tug off his pants just wanting to get down to their business.

Dani pulled up a chair and sat down to watch this. She never thought she would see Diana so excited about fucking the hell out of her brother.

Daniel slowly took off Diana's shirt and unbuttons the bra while Diana yanked his pants down to his ankles. He smiled slightly. _Let's tease our little Diana first._

His tongue licked around her nipple slowly, seductively. The nipple slowly started to turn hard before he decided to stick it inside his mouth sucking on it gently.

His hand went directly in between her legs and started rubbing her through her pants. Diana moaned loudly, doubting the mother could hear over the still playing Christmas music in the cd player.

Daniels sucks on her nipple while his hand free hand squeezed the breasts while the other hand continued its rubbing of the crotch. Another lustful moan escaped from Diana.

He continued to tease her with the squeezing of her breast and seductively licking the one to the other. Diana's moans grew louder as Daniel added a bit more pressure of his squeezing, but not too much pressure that it would hurt Diana.

Daniel felt Diana get wetter from how soaked the pants were and smiled slipping the pants off. _I knew it. She is extremely wet._

He smirked as he inserted a finger inside of Diana wriggling it around the insides of her pussy. It got wetter as Diana moaned weakly.

He continued fingering her and waited until she got a bit more wetter to insert another finger inside her. He started to finger deeper and deeper inside her.

He felt his fingers getting soaked from her juices, but did not stop. His thumb circled around Diana's clit which made Diana moan louder than she ever did before.

He smiled and kept his fingers moving just listening to the pleasurable moans of Diana. He loved the way she moaned. It sounded so cute.

Diana moaned loudly and exclaims. "Oh! Hah! I feel something coming! What is it?! Hah!"

Daniel smiled and kept going moving faster a slight blush going across his cheeks. "your about to release all over my hand."

As soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, Diana released all the cum covering up Daniel's hand.

Daniel pulled his hand back to show the white wet liquid that came from her. "This is what a female's cum look like."

He took one lick of Diana's cum from his hand and looked at Dani. "sis, come take a taste of Diana."

Dani blushed, but took a lick from Daniel's hand and smiled. "It tastes so sweet. I love it! I can't wait for my turn!" she licked her lips seductively.

Diana blinked when Daniel moved his hand, that still had a bit of her cum on it, to her lips. "go ahead Diana. Lick my hand totally clean and tell me how you would describe your own taste?"

Diana blushed and her tongue ran along Daniel's hand licking up all her cum and swallowed little by little till she swallowed all of it.

She smiled slightly. "it is really sweet, but it still has a watery taste to it."

Daniel chuckles. "you are cute." She blushed and smiled softly.

Daniel suddenly got right on top of her pinning her down. "you're a virgin still right?" Diana nodded and her eyes go down to her bed sheets. "would you like me to fix that?"

Diana's heart pounded fast, unsure what to say, but her head nodded a yes anyways. Why wouldn't she nod her head yes? This was her crush. The one she wanted to be with.

She gasps when she felt the hardness of Daniel, his thick cock entering the wet opening of her pussy hole.

She closed her eyes, purring softly to herself. _This feels so amaing!_ Was her thoughts, but it quickly changed when Daniel broke through her hymen.

Her body bucked upwards her eyes filling with pain. _What was that? It hurt._

The pain slowly goes away and Daniel slowly started moving in and out.

Both of them moaned softly as Daniel went deeper, speeding up with his movements.

"ohh! Hah! Keep going! Hah! Harder!" Diana whispered loudly moaning.

Daniel moaned, nodding as he keeps moving, going harder like she asked.

They moaned and Daniel's cock gets wet with Diana's juices.

Diana suddenly cums hard moaning her body glistening in sweat, her chest rising and falling as she panted.

Daniel blushes, but kept moving inside her, wanting to cum too.

Diana moans, but smiled.. "hah… Dan… no more please? Hah…"

Daniel nodded, his cock sliding out of Diana. "alright." his voice sounded disappointed.

"Dan, you can do me. You had me watch all that and I'm just so wet.~"

Daniel blushed and goes over to Dani, sitting on Dani's already naked lap. "How about we do it on the chair? That's something we never tried before."

Dani nodded, grinning. "Sounds like a challenging position to me bro." She said while helping him get inside of her. "On three we move together."

Daniel nodded, smiling. "alright." His voice was just a soft whisper.

In unison the twin's started to count. "One, two, three!" Daniel started to thrusts in and out while Dani moved her hips in sync with her brother's thrusts, each moaning softly.

Dani leans close to her brother's body, her arms wrapping around him while her hips moved. Her lips softly touched against his neck, running upwards and across his jawline.

Daniel shivered with pleasure, speeding up his thrusts and going a bit deeper. He looked deeply into her eyes before slowly moving in for a tongue kiss.

The door of Diana's room opened up and the twin's stopped moving, eyes going over to the door, faces turning beat red.

Diana gasps when she sees her mother and grandma standing by the door. _Oh hell._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Looks like some three naked children has some explaining to do. Anyways, read and review!**


End file.
